339th Flight Test Squadron
The 339th Flight Test Squadron is a United States Air Force unit based at Robins AFB, Georgia. It is part of the Warner Robins Air Logistics Center, with a mission to certify aircraft as worthy to return to service. The squadron is responsible for conducting flight tests on the C-130 Hercules, the C-5 Galaxy and F-15 Eagle after program depot maintenance is completed. Along with their flight test responsibilities, the squadron also picks up and delivers aircraft including battle damaged aircraft to locations where they are needed or can be repaired. The squadron is also considered the subject matter experts for the plane's systems and many times their phone rings when Airmen around the world are having mechanical malfunctions and need to know how to fly or land safely. History Lineage * Constituted 339th Fighter Squadron on 29 September 1942 : Activated on 3 October 1942 : Redesignated: 339th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine)'''on 23 February 1943 : Redesignated: '''339th Fighter Squadron, Two Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 1 January 1946 * Redesignated 339th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 13 July 1946 : Activated on 25 August 1946 : Redesignated: 339th Fighter Squadron (All Weather) on 20 February 1947 : Redesignated: 339th Fighter Squadron, All Weather, on 10 August 1948 : Redesignated: 339th Fighter-All Weather Squadron on 20 January 1950 : Redesignated: 339th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 25 April 1951 : Inactivated on 15 January 1958 * Redesignated: 339th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 19 December 1975 : Activated on 30 December 1975 : Inactivated on 1 July 1983 (personnel and aircraft reactivated as 69th Tactical Fighter Squadron) * Consolidated (1 October 1992) with the 2875th Test Squadron, which was designated, and activated, on 15 January 1988. : Redesignated: 339th Test Squadron on 1 October 1992 : Redesignated: 339th Flight Test Squadron on 15 March 1994 Assignments * Thirteenth Air Force : 347th Fighter Group, 3 October 1942 – 1 January 1946 * Thirteenth Air Force, 25 August 1946 : 347th Fighter (later, 347th Fighter-All Weather) Group, 20 February 1947 :: Received personnel and aircraft from inactivated 6th Night Fighter Squadron, 20 February 1947 :: Attached to [Fighter Wing|35th Fighter [later, 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing]], 1 July 1949 – 1 December 1950 * Fifth Air Force, 24 June 1950 : 314th Air Division, 1 December 1950 :: Attached to the 6162d Air Base Wing, 1 December 1950 – 24 May 1951 :: Attached to the 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 25 May 1951 – 20 July 1954 * Japan Air Defense Force, 1 March 1952 : Attached to 49th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 20 July – 18 November 1954 * Fifth Air Force, 1 September 1954 : Attached to the 4th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 18 November 1954 – 15 September 1957 : 39th Air Division, 1 March 1955 – 15 January 1958 * 347th Tactical Fighter Wing, 30 December 1975 – 1 July 1983 * Warner Robins Air Logistics Center, 15 January 1988–present Stations * New Caledonia, 3 October 1942 : Detachment operated from Kukum Field, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 3 October 1942 – 1 December 1943 * Kukum Field, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 29 December 1943 * Stirling Island, Solomon Islands, 15 January 1944 * Sanspor, New Guinea, 15 August 1944 * Middleburg Island, 19 September 1944 : Operated from Morotai, Maluku Islands13 February – 25 March 1945 * San Jose, Mindoro, 22 February 1945 * Puerto Princesa, Palawan, 6 March – 11 December 1945 * Camp Stoneman, California, 30 December 1945 – 1 January 1946 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, 25 August 1946 * Johnson AB, Japan, 15 December 1946 * Yokota AB, Japan, 1 April 1950 * Johnson AB, Japan, 4 August 1950 * Chitose AB, Japan, 20 July 1954 – 15 January 1958 * Moody AFB, Georgia, 30 December 1975 – 1 July 1983 * Robins AFB Georgia, 15 January 1988–present Aircraft Operated * P-400 Airacobra, 1942 * P-39 Airacobra, 1942–1943 * P-38 Lightning, 1942–1945 * P(later F)-61 Black Widow, 1947–1950 * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1949–1951 * F-94 Starfire, 1951–1955 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1953–1954 * F-86 Sabre, 1955–1957 * F-4 Phantom II, 1976-1983. Operations Combat in South and Southwest Pacific, c. 22 October 1942 – 8 August 1945. Air defense in Japan, 1946-1958. Combat in Korea, 27 June – 5 July 1950. Tested possible modifications for various weapons systems, 1988-. References * Northrop P-61 Black Widow—The Complete History and Combat Record, Garry R. Pape, John M. Campbell and Donna Campbell, Motorbooks International, 1991. * External links * Wartime Service of Northrop P-61 Black Widow Flight Test 0339 339